Peak Human Strength
The power/ability to be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'enhanced'. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Capabilities Users' strength is at the maximum limit of human conditioning. They are capable of over-head lifting several times their own body weight (2 times at the minimum), up to a 800-1,000 lbs level (about 360 to 500 kg) and bench-press up to 1,100-1,500 lbs level (about 500 to 680 kg). They would be able to surpass feats of any Olympic class weightlifter, allowing them to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple people, break thin chains or steel cuffs, bend metal bars, and break down doors with a single strike. Offensively, the user is able to knock people out with one offensive impact, overpower multiple opponents, punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, lifting a full-grown person in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. For some users, their strength is strong enough to wrestle or even overpower wild animals such as large bears and gorillas. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Critical Impact *Strength Combat Limitations *Enhanced or Supernatural Strength can easily overpower peak human strength, though it is not unheard of for a person with peak human strength to beat a person with super strength. Absolute Strength on the other hand, can also easily overpower the users, but to a much higher extent. *May damage/or hurt other people without meaning or noticing. *Beings with either Enhanced or Supernatural Durability can easily withstand blows from peak humans. *Weak against Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Notes *The human limit of strength is considered to be 800-1,000 lbs (about 360 to 500 kg) over-head, and 1,100-1,500 lbs (about 500 to 680 kg) bench press. *If a user with peak human strength was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Strength, but not to Supernatural Strength. *It is in fact possible for females to go through intense body and muscle building and gain strength of that particular level, at least depending on their endurance. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Live Television Gallery Akuru Akutsu's Punch Aho Girl.gif|Thanks to his intense muscle training and his bottomless hatred, Akuru Akutsu (Aho Girl) gained near superhuman strength... Akutsu Akuru's Strength.gif|...allowing him to hold his own against the stupidly strong, Yoshiko Hanabatake. Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess, which enables him to pull off feats like... Training Regimen by Bruce Wayne.jpg|...smash a brick wall barehanded and split a tree with power kicks during his workout... Power Fists by Batman.JPG|...give Solomon Grundy, undead superpowered zombie, a bloody nose with a double punch to the face... Batman Power.jpg|...bend iron prison bars with ease... Batman_throws_Superman.gif|...and throw Superman across a room. Peak Human Strength by Bane 1.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) was able to lift Batman who weighs 210 pounds... Peak Human Strength by Bane 2.jpg|...and break his back with ease. Gian (Doraemon).jpg|Gian (Doraemon) is extremely strong despite being a obese child, he could do amazing physical feats which not even adult could do. Half-Life Series Alien Grunt Peak Strength.gif|An Alien Grunt’s (Hλlf-Life series) strength is on foot with Humans that went through strenuous training to obtain Peak Strength. Half-Life Series HECU Soldier Peak Human Strength.jpg|Thanks to their training, HECU Soldiers (Hλlf-Life series) are rather strong, being able to lift a person with one arm by grabbing them by the shirt. Half-Life Opposing Force Male Assassin.jpg|The Male Assassins (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) of the Black Operations team are impressively strong, being able to knock out unconditioned individuals with one punch, and overwhelm the HECU Soldiers in melee combat. Peak Human Strength by Captain America.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) successfully gut-punches an enhanced Kree warrior. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Much like a sumo wrestler, Wilson Fisk/Kingpin's (Marvel Comics) possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat body and the rest composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size... AnPymGoldDaredevil 172-013.jpg|...allowing him to crush traitorous underling with his bare hands. Peak Human Endruance By Hawkeye.jpg|Due to his constant archery training, Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) possesses physical strength in peak human levels. Peak Human Strength by Falcon Marvel.jpg|Due to his intense training, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon (Marvel Comics) possesses peak human strength, granting him the ability to bend a thin metal bar with his bare hands. Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|Aside from his Bionic Arm, James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (Marvel Comics) strength is at the peak of human potential, which makes him stronger than normal humans which him to pull feats like... Winter Soldier 00003.gif|...using his strength kick to send a full grown man flying at further distances. Peak Human Strength by Jigshaw.jpg|Due to constantly working out whenever in prison, Jigsaw (Marvel Comics) is virtually as strong as any superhuman demonstrating when he broke Peter Parker/Spider-Man's wrist with ease. Marv Sin City.jpg|Marv (Sin City) possessed an incredible level of strength that bordered on the line of superhuman... Marv SLAP.png|...knocking Wendy out with just a slap... Power Punch by Scott Pligrim.JPG|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim's Precious Life) Shin's Work out Kingdom.jpg|Since his childhood, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) most prominent trait has been monstrous strength, pulling off incredible feats like... Peak Human Combat by Shin 1.jpg|...smash through a stone wall with his bare fist due his rage over his best friend, Hyou's death... Shin's Strength Kingdom.png|...lift and throw an armored Zhao soldier one-handed. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko 3.png|Despite his skinny appearance, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was able to bend and break an iron spear just by swinging his blade. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kei Sha (1).png|Possessing amazing strength despite his skinney appearance, Kei Sha, The Silent Hunter (Kingdom) applied it through his powerful sword play... Kei Sha's Heavy Sword Kingdom.png|...easily breaking an iron spear with his strike. FileMr.png|Mr. Sandman (Punch Out) quickly took the title of world champion and can demolish an entire building with his bare fists alone. Clark-still-win-pose-KOFXIII.png|Clark Steel (King of Fighters series) is possibly one of the strongest fighters in King of Fighters thanks to his incredible strength that can help him lift up even large fighters like Chang Koehan (who is 668 lbs). Boulderfield.gif|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil series) has extensively trained to build up his muscles and strength, allowing him to dislodge a multi-ton boulder with sheer brute force. 4nhgn71esrvy.png|Archie Andrews (Riverdale) punches through solid ice to save Cheryl. Kazuma Kiryu in Yakuza 6.jpg|Kiryuu Kazuma (Yakuza Series) is legendary for his physcal might as the strongest Yakuza. Yoshikage Kira's Strength.png|Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) was strong enough to instantly break Koichi's nose with one punch. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries